


I Know Them

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Filk, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Song Parody of "I Know Him" from Hamilton. Blue and Yellow Diamond discuss Rose Quartz's abdication, as well as the power vacuum she left behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I Know Them." To the tune of "I Know Him" from Hamilton.

* * *

Yellow Diamond: "They say  
that Rose Quartz has yielded her power and faded away."

* * *

 

Blue Diamond : "Is that true?  
I wasn't aware that was something a Diamond could do."

* * *

 

Yellow Diamond: "I'm perplexed.  
Are they going to keep on replacing whoever's in charge?"

* * *

 

Blue Diamond: "If so, who's next?  
There's nobody else on that planet who looms quite as large…"

* * *

 

_A Pearl taps Yellow Diamond's leg. She bends down to listen._

* * *

 

Yellow Diamond: "The Garnet?"

* * *

 

Blue Diamond: "I know them.  
That can't be.  
They're those little Gems who spoke to me,  
All those years ago...  
The Fusion—she survived?  
That poor Gem, they're going to eat her alive!"

* * *

 

Yellow Diamond: "Empires rise. Planets fall.  
Next to Rose Quartz, well, they all look small."

* * *

 

Blue Diamond: "All alone."

* * *

 

Yellow Diamond: "Watch them run."

* * *

 

Both: "They will smash each other into pieces.  
Oh my stars, this will be fun!"

* * *

 

Both: "Da da da da da. Da da da da dai ya da  
Da da da da da dai ya da!"

* * *

 

Blue Diamond: _Insane Laughter._

* * *

 

Yellow Diamond: "'Crystal Gem Garnet.'"

* * *

 

Both: "Good Luck!"


End file.
